


The dungeons of mirkwood

by Alexasnow



Series: daughters of valer - another time [1]
Category: Lee Pace - Fandom, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, Thranduil - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Not Beta Read, On Hiatus, Shameless Smut, Torture, build up to smut, story does not follow book or movies sequence of events
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 22,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4726139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexasnow/pseuds/Alexasnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The daughters of Valer in a new tale, and a new time line. Lara stayed in Mirkwood after Thranduil aided the Daughters of Valer in escaping the dwarves. Now the Dwarves have wondered into Mirkwood, and Thranduil has a favor to ask of Lara.</p><p>ON HIATUS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A call for aid

Thranduil called for me, I had worked alongside him for some time now, he seemed to be more at ease in my company than with his fellow elves, and we were developing a strange relationship. I did not fear him, nor did I take orders, like he was accustomed to, I would assure he would ask me nicely no matter how it pained him. He had tried a firm hand with me at first, even though I found myself thrilled by his commanding tone, but I did not like him looking down upon me, or patronizing me, so I would stand up to him, face to face we would battle for dominance silently, there would have a been a strange tension before he would relent, while grumbling "that what I get for choosing a human guard"

This would make me laugh to myself, not before him, but afterward, I think he heard me often taking amusement in his annoyance, he didn't seem annoyed by it which confused me, but he was a complex elf, I often saw his gentle nature and yet he hid it so well for all, even his son at times faced the cold mask of his father, rather than his genuine love for him, and his fears of losing him, I of course was sworn to secrecy. 

He had in his dungeons dwarves, who were caught crossing into his lands, he had called me after arguing with their leader, taller than I expected for a dwarf, they marched him passed me, he was handsome for a dwarf, his piercing blue eyes cast over me as he was pulled away, his icy glare faded when he realized I was no elf, in fact he looked confused, and then strangely hopeful.

I walked toward Thranduil, he looked rather shaken, despite sitting proudly upon his throne, I marched up to him, climbing the stairs with care. Bowing to him, only for the sake of company.

"You called for me my king?"

"Yes Lara, I wish you to call upon your sisters, these dwarves will do what I ask, or I will find how they wish to enter that mountain, and take what is mine"

"Yes my king, we have a score to settle with these dwarves after they imprisoned us against our will, I am ever so grateful for your daring rescue"

His cheeks seemed to redden with my flattery, amused internally as I would not insult or disgrace him before his people. As I now respected him, many would believe he had not earned it, but I saw enough of the real Thranduil beyond the throne, and behind the mask, that I knew he also trusted and respected me a great deal, and I found it an honor.

"What would you have me do to aid upon this quest, should I press them for information?"

"No I would rather you remain with me, I must have someone to watch my back, your sisters can report to you, I do not wish to insult you by having you converse with dwarves, do not mistake me, I respect them, but I hold you in a higher regard"

I nodded, heading toward where I knew I would find prince Legolas, we needed to deliver the letters, I knew none faster than he. I found him in among the trees scaling the highest with stealth and speed. "Legolas, I need your help"

"What is it you need?" He said breath heavy, mild sweat beading upon his brow.

He stood over me, I couldn't deny he had the look of his father; both had the beauty of the elves, but the handsome regal look of kings. I always felt more nervous in Legolas's company, I had never understood why, his gentle smile made my cheeks flush, despite having moments with Thranduil, I could remain professional in his presence, but his son any moment I had with him was alone, and I grew nervous, like a young girl meeting a handsome man for the first time, it was rather embarrassing. Maybe I would feel the same with Thranduil, but we were so rarely alone of late, I couldn’t recall.

"Well, I need you aid delivering letters, and you are the fastest"

"Who am I to call upon?, each daughter of valer?" 

“Yes, to question the dwarves” I said shyly.

"Ah to question our dwarven company, I will leave this moment"

I was about to leave when he grabbed my arm gently "I would like you to accompany me"

Flustered I responded "I don't think you father would allow me to leave"

"I can twist his arm, if you agree"

"Well I would like to see my sisters again before they get here"

"It's decided, I will go and speak to my father, please wait here for me" he smiled widely, then disappeared into the forest.  
I lent against the tree, recalling my first time walking in the forest, it seemed dangerous then, the trees dark figures cut into the landscape, imposing, dark creatures scratching at the sky, the air had seemed thin despite the amount of trees, the atmosphere oppressive. 

But now I looked at the forest seeing how it had once been beautiful but was now ravaged by the dark creatures forcing their will upon the natural world, turning life giving trees into grey ghosts of their former glory, the darkness cast upon the forest was unnatural, and was not of its own making, the forest suffered the evil growing with these lands, as much as the people that dwelled within it.  
I wondered if my healing abilities stretched beyond the mortals, and immortals to the natural world, I had never tried. I looked at the tall towering trees thinking they maybe beyond me, but the wilting flower at the base of the tree, maybe within my current ability. So I bent down toward the flower, cradling it within my hand gently, as I pulled my hands away the flower had bloomed.  
Sadly it was short lived, as I pulled my hands away to observe the flowers beauty, it wilted once more, when subjected to the evil now coursing through the forest, I felt a rush of emotion, as the color faded from its once proud petals. I was interrupted by the return of Legolas.

“We may go” He said smiled widely.

I choked back my tears, and returned his radiant smile “Why have we only one horse?”

“It was all the could spare, will it be a problem riding with me?”

“No” I was beginning to get flustered, Legolas stretched down a hand to me, pulling me behind him, taking my hands and placing them around him, I was so close there wasn’t a sliver of light between us, I could feel the warmth of his body against mine, tempted to hold more tightly, and pull into him, but I held to my composure. 

“Let us ride” He declared as we rode off toward the base of operations my sisters had decided to call home, I would look forward to seeing the sisters.


	2. To my sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lara returns to her sisters, were there are a few revelations

As legolas pulled me close, I was glad he could not see my reddened face, I was embarrassed by my reaction, we fell in to a uncomfortable pace, swift, but for me uneasy, as I over thought each action. I missed the beautiful scenery in my fluster, as we pulled to a halt, I looked around startled by the pace we had set, it had seemed to go by in the blink of an eye.

The lady Galadriel had at the behest of haldir allowed the sisters to take up temporary residence with them in the forest. I knew many of my sisters were not ecstatic with this arrangement, as they found the ways of the elves strange, and they couldn't quite get used to living in trees.

The ways of the elves were like kin to me in many ways, in others I took umbrage, as my human nature told me it was not how things are done, but I adjusted without sacrificing my values, or disrespecting theirs. 

Welcomed with open arms by my sisters and elves alike, Ambyr, and Eiryn hurried down to meet us, embracing us with enthusiasm, their eyes alight, asking for news of the world beyond the forest. We discussed my time in mirkwood at length, they told me of lothlorien. Nia and haldir had been married, I gave late congratulations, they looked well suited to one another, as they looked at each other with adoration, at ease in each other's company. Galadriel I had not met before, she truly was a beautiful angel, as light seemed to follow her graceful footsteps, as I looked up at her she smiled, then her fair face contorted in confusion.

"What is it my lady?" Legolas asked with concern.

"Your friends mind is close to me, that is strange" she said in a strange disembodied voice, it was the strangest thing, her lips did not move, nor did Legolas’s in response, he shared her confusion, as did I, I looked from one to the other, but I soon dismissed it as the workings of an overactive imagination.

"My mind is not closed with intention my lady" I responded.

She raised a golden brow, not fully convinced but enough to feel I was trustworthy "How is the king of mirkwood?" As the questions continued I left Legolas to answer them, gravitating over to my sisters.

Galen called me over to sit among them once again, soon I was at home in their company once again. Luna and Helle amusing us with tales, and humorous innuendos. Thyra, Fury and Sol were attempting to sing, as all were in the spirit of the reunion, each finding our place amount our company. Aslinn, Ambyr and Eiryn keeping an eye upon things, one eye upon their fellow sisters, another wearily cast to the dim forest. Always on guard, protecting and caring for us all, it was greatly appreciated, not in words but in action always. I found myself observing the festivities, rather than taking part as they drew on, wine had been flowing and I was no longer used to ales and wines, too long had I been soba, I could not hold my wine like my sisters. So I had to retire sooner than I had hoped but not before I checked upon each sister, hugging kalea, Eona and Lorien for the first time as they had been hiding off to the fringes of the party at first.

Legolas followed me, showing me were we would be staying, it was indeed as disconcerting as Leena had warned me. I could not help but remain wary of the edge of the platform, casting glances over the edge, starling myself as I realised the ground was no longer visible. "It does not help to focus upon the height at which we now stand"

"I cannot help it, it is not alike mirkwood, it shares its beauty but not its comfort"

"My father would be glad to hear you say such things" he laughed.

Soon we settled down upon strange beds, that were not flat like human beds, but at an odd angle that took time to get used to, then my eyes drew back to the edge, my eyes wide, I wished to be among my sisters, talking into the light of day instead of staring into the darkness.

Legolas whispered "Do you not feel at ease here?"

"Up so high, no, I do not" I answered honestly.

"Well should you not find it too forward I will gladly hold you... only so you may remain safe" he added hastily.

I pulled up, drugging over to where Legolas lay, taking his arm as it settled around my waist, I was too weary to feel self-conscious. He pulled me close; his warm safe embrace soon lulled me into a restful slumber. 

Woken by Legolas, trying not to wake me as he tried to untangle himself, I opened my eyes sleepily, turning to him, he smiled, his hand brushing my cheek, what had seemed innocent only moments ago, now seemed charged with a strange energy, as my cheeks set a flame. His gaze became unnerving, as I pulled myself up swiftly, muttering to myself, feeling strange, and disorientated by the sudden change.

Cleaning up and descending to my sisters, unsure as to why I was so unsettled. Eiryn, Aslinn and Galen, were up already, fresh as daisies. Luna, Ambyr and Helle were not morning people, nor were they fresh and ready for the day, as they lay in heaps, still fast asleep upon the ground, still grasped in their hands were their wine glasses, cradling them like a thing of comfort, it was a sight, I couldn't help but laugh, as I know I would be among them if I had stayed, that thought amused me further.

Legolas was about to wake them, I halted him "I wouldn't do that if I were you"

"Why not?" He questioned.

"Have you ever woke a sleeping bear?"

"Yes, in error" he said seriously.

"These are sleeping bears, trust me" I smiled.

"Oh you’re being humorous, ah I still struggle with human humor at times"

I shake my head in mock sarcasm that goes over his head, I give up exasperated. "Is Nia coming with us?" I asked Eiryn.

"No Haldir, and Nia are remaining here, but the rest of the company are glad to be of help, and some are just hoping to even the score after the dwarves held us prisoner"


	3. The return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lara relationships are getting complex

Before Ambyr, Helle, and Luna to grace us with their presence, I was informed that Galadriel asked to speak with me, I all of a sudden felt very nervous, and a strange sense of guilt took over me, despite having done nothing wrong.  
I had my head bowed so I did not see her approach, her voice was gentle, and her concern for me showed upon her face “Why are you so worried Lara?”

“I do not know why you wish to speak with me, so as it is a fault within my character, I assume the worst my lady” I bowed my head, it was a strain to look upon her, as the light surrounding her forced my eyes to strain.

I looked up again to hear that disembodied voice once more “You hear me now also don’t you?”

I nodded, swallowing hard, my pained eyes widening “But your lips do not move, what trick of sense’s is this?” I questioned.

“Do not fear this, for you have the gift of the mind, this gift is not usually embodied within a human barer, and your mind is shielded from me, a skill not elven or human in nature, this is not a skill I recall of any”

“What does it mean?” I had so many questions; my voice was tinged with desperation. Was something wrong with me, why did I possess gifts beyond my knowledge, and beyond that of my race, I could not bring myself to utter any other questions, despite the pressing need, I only asked the one question.

“I will consult with the wisest of each race, and I will hopefully find the answers we both seek” she reassured me, then gave me a smile that put me at ease instantly, so was the power of her presence, that the fear faded, and I left content, and happy, as I returned to my sisters, to see Luna, Ambyr and Helle looking worse for ware, I held my hand to mouth and laughed silently, feigning concern for their self-imposed ailment. 

As we all mounted up to return to Mirkwood, we looked like a force to be reckoned with, a large group of female warriors, armed, and revenge at the fore of their minds. Eiryn pulled at my arm before we mounted our horses “What of you and Legolas?” she smirked.

My cheeks flushed betraying what I had now come to think of as a childish crush “There is nothing, we are but friends”

“Ha your blushing, and I see the way he looks at you”

“Ok this conversation is over” I hurried away.

And now Eiryn was staring at me holding to Legolas with a giant grin upon her face, I scowled in her direction, unsure as to whether I wanted to court Thranduil’s son, and even if he would allow such a pairing. I felt more nervous after what Eiryn had told me, I blamed her for making the return journey the most awkward journey I can recall. As we pulled to the gates of Mirkwood, my sisters in awe of the amazing architecture, the intricacy of the work, the subtle and natural beauty. The forest itself sadly was not as it once was, I held hope that I would live to see it’s beauty return, but as a human I knew it may not be within my lifetime, this saddened me greatly.

Thranduil greeted my sisters with a glowing reception “Ah daughters of valer welcome, I am thankful for the gracious acceptance of my request, it has been a long journey I see, I have asked that your rooms, be ready, there is food and water in each room, I hope you will eat well, and enjoy my hospitality, for tomorrow we have a business matter to attend to”

Guards escorting them to their rooms to rest from the long journey, Thranduil sounded so alike to how I imagined he was in the times before tragedy struck, warm, gracious and proud of his people, and his kingdom, this shone through as he spoke, I smiled. I was about to retire when he called me to his side.

“Lara, I am glad of your return, your replacement guard has been nothing but a bother” he looked toward the poor young elf trying desperately to look at ease, but I could sense his fear of Thranduil, this put him on edge making him seem like a bumbling oaf, but in reality he was just a frightened young man trying to impress his king, if he had relaxed, or had a more patient master things may have been different.

“I will escort him home my king, leaving you in the capable watch of your son” I smiled to them both. 

I relieved him of his post, he breathed a sigh of relief, and almost broke down into tears as he whispered “I failed my king, what will become of me”

“You have done no such thing” I assured him, placing my hand upon his shoulder, I heard his concerns, and I offered to train him should he wish to return to the guard. Before I had left I had chosen him as a favour to a friend, he was her son, and he was so sweet and eager, I didn’t consider that Thranduils current demeanor would be a mismatch. I felt for him as he walked away, I could imagine Thranduil growing impatient with him.

I met with his mother, assuring her I would speak to Thranduil, and gladly would take him on as a trainee for the guard should they still wish this honor for him, she thanked me, and told me “You humans are not as I expected, you’re at times preferable to be around, as your so open with your manner, and so kind it is not at all what we are used to”

I thanked her for the compliment but took issue with being referred to as the human, so I asked her kindly “Please call me Lara, we are friends after all”

She seemed very ill at ease with the informality but after a time she would soon refer to me only by name, I bid them farewell. As I returned to Thranduil, him and his son standing there looking ill at ease in each other’s company, as if unsure how to speak to one another. I forgot myself and quipped “You would think you were strangers, rather than family”

I realised I had overstepped when Thranduil snapped his neck almost turning to glower at me, Legolas’s look was wistful, as if he agreed with my sentiment and was saddened by it. “I forget myself Thranduil please forgive me, I overstepped, should I leave you in peace?” I almost whispered my head bowed.

He sighed heavily “No, you will remain at my side, I often forget humans do not hold back ill manner”

I felt the sting of his eloquent slight, I often wished that I could speak to Thranduil like I did with Legolas, more at ease, alike friends and equals, at times the dynamic of guard and king, was difficult for me to endure, as my respect for him was great, but I often wished for things to change, and hope would spark when he would confide in me, but then he would snap back into the role of king so swiftly I would think I had imagined such things. But him vowing me to silence would be a reminder he had let slip his mask momentarily. I was about to return to my post when Legolas called to me, he sent on one of the palace guards to hold my post while we spoke, Thranduil was not pleased but he allowed it.

I began to walk away from the awkward silence, the moment of speaking my mind fading “It may not be your place to say such things, but your observation is true, of late I have struggled with my father, I know he loves me, but his actions do not reflect such, I fear he sees too much of my mother in me, and it saddens him to look upon me”

I felt honoured he felt comfortable enough to reveal such a difficult emotion to me, I looked to him, regarding his gentle face, and the sadness lingering in his eyes “Legolas, I do not know your fathers mind, he reveals this to no one, but he does love you, more than you know”

“I know my father speaks to you, but I understand you hold his confidence and I respect your loyalty, but it is difficult for me, elves are not so open with each other, I can only speak to you in this manner, any elf, my father included would refer to this an inappropriate display of emotion”

“Not all humans are open either but yes it is one part of remaining here that has been difficult for me, if you should have need of me I am here for you, my ears may not be as good as an elf's, but they listen more clearly”  
He knew I was getting a little dig in at the elves, he narrowed his eyes, and smiled “Humor is often used by humans, to relate and dispel discomfort, I like it, I may try it”

I smiled widely, Legolas lingered as if he wished to say more, after a few false starts he thought better of it, and slowly walked away, I found myself watching him walking away, wishing I had the courage to stop him, and that he would dispense with tradition and say something. 

Neither of us did, and I returned to my post, standing in silence for a time, ever watchful as Thranduil spoke to traders, and other elves of business within the community. Finally the last elf left, returning home. Leaving me and Thranduil alone, it was then he called me to him, I flinched knowing I was to be reprimanded for my earlier overstep.

I walked up to his Throne, and bowed, feeling the gap between us widen, I did not like feeling like just another one of his subjects, but I contained my need “You may stand” he said frustrated by my show of subservience.

“I grow tired of all of these meetings, I shall retire to my chambers” he said wearily.

I awaited him at the base of his throne, and walked him to his chambers, I was about to close the door over, until he called me inside. He removed his crown with care, his demeanour softened toward me.

“Lara the running of this kingdom wears upon me at times, I cannot spend my time as I wish, I would love to have a greater relationship with my son, but I find I do not have the words when I have the time, and when I have the words, my time is not my own”  
I looked to the real Thranduil once more, his crown cast aside, and his heart was open, I wondered how long it would last; I wished to remain silent on the matter for fear of sparking the return of his defenses, and mask be firmly put back in palce. So I regarded him through kind eyes, seeing his hunched shoulders, and exhausted look, he lay back upon his bed “Lara come and lay with me”

My eyes widened, I was unsure as to if I had heard his request correctly, so I held my position, he repeated the request, taking my hand, as I lay beside him, he gripped my hand tightly, and continue to look up at the celling, then he asked me a question he had only asked of me once before, he asked me to hold him, this was something that in the light of day I would be warned into silence, but in that moment, I was allowed to feel that closeness I yearned for even if it was just for a moment.

Thranduil relaxed into my arms, placing his head upon my breast, circling my waist with his arms, his long legs dangling off the edge of his bed, I stroked his hair lovingly, his long flowing hair was soft to the touch, and he soon fell into a peaceful slumber, were I remained ever watchful until the sun blazed into the room once more.

Thranduil awoke with a start, pulling up slowly, I pulled up and stood, awaiting his orders, he called a guard to his door, and did something he had not done before, he returned to his bed, guiding me to follow him, he took me in his arms “You rest now”  
I wanted to argue with him but I was too tired to refuse, I felt strange, he had not held me in his arms, looked up at him, I could swear for a moment he looked happy, smiling down at me, I soon drifted into a light haze in his arms.


	4. The request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thranduil now askes the sisters to begin the interrogation

I pulled myself up, trying retain a professional manner as Thranduil placed his crown back upon his head, I knew our moment was to be forgotten, and mentioned to no one, as he left he instructed me to wait before I left, making sure no one saw me leave, the last thing a king needed was gossip, and innuendo following him, destroying his credibility. I knew this, and yet I felt like a dirty secret hiding in his room, I held my hand out to the door, when there was a knock, I jolted back, almost ran to hide. I calmed myself realizing a guard would have every reason to be here, and pulled the door back slowly, peering round I saw Legolas standing patiently, his eyes fixed upon me, his expression of utter confusion.

“Where is my father?”

“With his palace guard, upon his throne”

“Why are you here?”

“I was resting; your father was gracious enough to allow me to rest in comfort”

He seemed to be searching my face, for assurance of some kind; I looked him in the eye “Do not draw swift conclusions, I am rested enough to know that look, walk with me”

“Lara, I did not mean to offend you, I was just a taken back” He apologized.

He fell into step with me, glancing sideways at me, again it was as if he wanted to say something, but again he held his tongue, as we drew closer to the Throne I stopped, turning to Legolas my eyes imploring him to break his silence, but still he looked stuck, like the same weight held us in place, just apart, so close, yet so far. Both frustrated but our silence, I walked toward Thranduil, who was waiting expectantly for my sisters to arrive, he was pacing, he had to walk up to his throne, and sit to keep himself still. One by one my sisters appeared; finally all who had agreed to join us appeared. Thranduil almost rubbed his hands together with enthusiasm, he instructed my sisters in what he was hoping for, telling them whatever means they deemed necessary.  
After my sisters left us, I walked over to Thranduil, I needed assurances “My king there will be no extreme measures used will there?”

“No, I assure you” He said calmly.

I watched my sisters one by one disappear returning with no new information, much to Thranduils distaste, as yet another sister returned failing to extract any information. Thranduil’s frustration was growing; finally he called me up to him, seizing my arm pulling me close hissing “You will check upon them, this is not what I was hoping for”

“Yes my king” I struggled, his grip began to hurt “Your hurting me” I gasped in a pained voice.

He released me swiftly, his eyes wide with shock, and apology. I swiftly ran down toward the chambers when I saw Aslinn thrown out, I followed her up toward the food stores, aiding her to get food for the dwarves, she told me of what was happening, and I knew she was right, we had to get these dwarves out of here.

I returned to Thranduil stating the dwarves were just being highly un co-operative, he seemed infuriated by this simple response, It was then Galen came for me.


	5. Sol and Shea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The daughters of valer take a new line upon torture

Sol was the first of the sisters to enter the interrogation room of Thorin, bound to chair, his head hung low, after the eleven guards had made their go of it. Sol lost her nerve a little as he looked up, bruised and bleeding, she wanted to tend to him, not integrate him, but Lara had asked her only to question, the request for torture had been from Thranduil, Sol took orders from no one but her captains. But Lara's request she would gladly attempt, not sure of how vicious she could be despite her demon half it was not in her nature. So this was the king of erebor, bound and imprisoned, he still manage to look regal. He looked up at her, his blue eyes searching hers, trying to size her up, deciding how he would approach this situation. "Strange to see humans among the elves, have you turned upon your kind?" He hissed.

Sol felt a surge of rage at his insinuation "No, Thranduil saved us from you I recall"

His fierce stare became shamefaced "Things got out of hand, I apologize, it was not my intent to hold you against your will"

This took the sting out of sol's intended tirade, she sighed heavily "Look it is as simple as this, Thranduil wishes you to find an elven artifact and that is all he wishes of you, why fight him upon this?"

"I will give him nothing!" he growled like a cornered Lion.

"Do not make me hurt you Thorin" Sol pleaded.

"There is nothing you could do that would change my mind" he stated plainly.

Sol did not want to do this but he was belligerent, and stubborn, every race had old scores and grudges to settle among themselves, and other races, and frankly Sol was sick of it, all this male posturing when none could claim innocence, all parties equally guilty, and equally stubborn.

Sol dropped to her knees, pulling a small blade from its sheath, eyeing Thorin, she forced his bowed head to face her, she traced the inner seam of his trouser leg with the blade, his eyes widened as the blade drew close to his member, he gasped a little. Cutting the material loose, but with enough care to avoid cutting his skin, she freed him of his trousers; Thorin looked confused, as the cold air chilled his strong thighs, goosebumps appearing over the skin.  
Sol took in his muscular hairy thighs, finally her eyes took in his manhood, even limp against his leg it was impressive to behold, she couldn't help herself putting the blade aside, she trailed her fingers up his inner thighs, tickling his skin, enjoying the sight of cock twitching to life, with little persuasion from her. She was thrilled by his groans, as she traced his shaft. "What kind of torture is this?" groaning mid-sentence.  
"This is the delightful kind, but you will beg for mercy trust me” Sol purred.

Sol leaned forward, taking him deep into her mouth, sucking, tasting and teasing his growing cock, Thorin began writhing, and bracing against the chair, as Sol hungrily tasted his pre cum as it came forth, Thorin was so aroused, fully erected, straining his muscles to push further into Sols warm, wet and inviting mouth, he was craven with desire at the sight of her enjoyment as she feasted upon his cock with so much vigor, her groans of enjoyment, drowned out by Thorin’s growls, and groans of pure delight, he wanted to grab Sol’s hair, frustrated that he could not, he growled deeper. 

Sol had taken to a steady rhythm, of pumping the shaft with her hand, while taking his cock deep in to her mouth, then releasing him slowly, licking at his now throbbing head, Sol felt him harden knowing he was so close to coming, she released him from her mouth. Thorin hissed as she stopped “please I pray you to finish, I desire my release by your soft lips, and warm, and inviting mouth, give me my release” he begged, all dignity, and honor forgotten, for now only wanted one thing, he sought release.  
Sol continued to build him towards the release he craved stopping each time short, Thorin was dripping with sweat, straining wildly against his bonds, desperate to pin Sol to the ground, and fuck her until they both cried out with the imminent pleasure. But when Thorin would not relent, Sol begrudgingly left him desperate, and calling after her, the frustration within her told her she would return to Thorin and see to it that they both got what they now desired.  
Sol had to storm out at speed before she gave in to temptation, she stormed passed Shea, breathing deeply, steadying herself before reporting to Lara

 

 

Shea felt the sting of concern as she saw Sol storm away, but she forced herself to focus, telling herself he was a mere dwarf, nothing special, this would be over in a matter of moments. She passed the first door, moving to the second thinking a fresh dwarf to torture would relieve some of the stress that had been building in her daily life, things had become difficult for her, but she shook herself, and opened the door.

She could not help but be moved by Kili’s handsome, sweet smiling face that greeted her entrance “Oh thank god, I thought it was more elves” he sighed heavily.

“No I am not elf, but I am here of behalf of one”

“Not you to, first Lara, now you”

“Lara spoke to you”

“Yes, I thought she was sent to my rescue but she is in league with that cold elf”

“Do not concern yourself as to our alliances, you would do well to give Thranduil what he wishes of you”

“I will not betray my uncle, or my brothers”

“Oh you will, when I am done with you”

Kili’s eyes widened as Shea drew closer, she circled him as he sat helplessly bound to a chair, she delighted in the weary looks he cast to her as she took in his muscles staining against the chair, his biceps bulging, his strong thighs ridged against the wood.  
She dropped to her knees, pulling close, pressing her nose to his “Now you can tell me what I wish to know, or things are going to getting very difficult for you”

“I cant, and wont tell you a thing” he hissed.

Shea’s lips brushed Kili’s sending a pleasurable shock through her body, Kili was rigid, but he soon relaxed into her passionate kiss, as their lips soft, and wet met, tasting and teasing with tongues, both Shea, and Kili moaned softly.  
As she broke the kiss, both looked confused but pleaded silently for this to continue, Shea traced her fingers over his shoulders, over his muscular arms, enjoying the feel of his hard muscle under the shirt. She pushed her hands underneath tracing her fingers over his chest, her eyes strayed from his eyes down to the evident bulge in his trousers. She had to free him of them, she did swiftly, his cock sprung up, almost fully erect, she took him in hand teasing him until he was at his full length, the size of his erection pleased her, she enjoyed a man, or dwarf who could fill her so.

Removing her own trousers, she stood before Kili, she slid her fingers down to her clit, teasing herself, until she could no longer hold her silence, she groaned as the pleasure ran through her body, she stopped as he sex grew wet.  
Kili was trembling with desire, he had not seen a woman pleasure herself before, he enjoyed the expressions of pleasure upon her face, and the cries that escaped her lips, hardened his cock.  
He watched as she climbed onto his lap, lowering herself on to his waiting cock, she gripped to him tightly as she took him in, he filled her up, she slowly pulled herself up, taking him in and releasing him almost to the tip, building a slow delightful motion. She took her hand back to her clit, fingering herself as she took him in. 

Kili bit his lip tightly, his head leaning back, his eyes closed, enjoying the feel of Shea tightening around him, the friction was delicious. Shea’s rhythm became swift, and urgent, as she drew close to her own release, the pleasure of riding him, and the sensations upon her clit were driving her wild. She began crying out, as Shea climaxed, she tightened around his cock, driving him over the edge, as he groaned deep, and guttural, he only wished he could be holding her to him, as his release wracked his body, he trembled in the aftershock, breathing heavily.

Shea enjoyed the warmth of his release, not the relief from the stress she had expected to gain, but the most delicious, she had even forgotten to question him properly, as she pulled herself up from him, she smiled, dressing herself, and kili as not to raise more suspicion, as elven ears had surely heard their passion.

Shea lingered wondering what to say to Lara, she maybe able to speak in private, but with Thranduils hold upon her, she would have to say something that would satisfy him also. Shea puzzled as to why to Lara had chosen Thranduil, the rescue had been welcome, but she should have remained with her sisters, rather than feeling she owed the elven king a debt.


	6. Elisia and Bofur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elisia and Bofur speak

Elisia had been a voice of decent throughout the entire affair, but she trusted Lara, she wasn’t as sure about Thranduil, she eyed him wearily as she set off toward the chambers. She rounded the corner, seeing how each door was under guard by two elves, with reserve guards waiting at the end of each corridor. This made her wonder whether Thranduil was trusting them or tolerating them for the sake of Lara.

She walked toward the fourth door, pushing open the door slowly to see Bofur bruised and battered, it broke her heart to see him this way, she knew him to be a gentle soul, undeserving of such ill treatment, she smiled weakly as he looked at her through narrowed eyes, not off suspicion, rather the pain of the surrounding bruising, there is no way Lara okay this, things were definitely spiraling out of control. She dropped her voice to a hushed whisper.

“Me and my sisters have been talking, and we are going to find a way to get you out of here”

Bofur’s eyes lit up “I knew it, when I saw you, it was a rescue, oh thank you Elisia, you’re an angel sent to me”

Flattered and unsure of the compliment Elisia just smiled, she freed him of his bonds, she saw he was about to run for the door, Elisia halted him “Wait Bofur, we cant do it now, we will be caught, I will tell you when the time is right, for now enjoy freedom, and the food and water Lara snuck to me”

“Ah I knew she was still a kind soul, and you Elisia, would you not join me”

They sat together enjoying the fruit, and water like it was a feast, they were laughing silently, and enjoying each other’s company in every way to avoid detection. Their sideways glances felt like they were becoming lingering stares. Bofur took Elisia’s hand “You my lady, are the most beautiful sweet woman, I would very much like it if you would lay with me” his wry smile spoke volumes.

Elisia had not expected Bofur to be so direct, the sweet and gentle dwarf, had a wicked side, it thrilled her, she nodded, he spent a long time enjoying the passionate kiss, he seized her with strength she was unaware he possessed, pulling her under him, his eyes locked on to hers before surrendering to the kiss, eyes closed, their trembling lips met, and soon melded together, like they were made for each other alone. The passion only grew, as the kiss became more animal in nature, the simple pleasure of his soft lips caressing hers, and his beard lightly tickling her skin was enough to send shivers through her body. She could feel his weight upon her, not crushing her, but pleasantly pressing against her, it was frustrating as the layer of clothing held them away from skin to skin contact.

As if Bofur read her mind he pulled her shirt over her head, then inched her trousers down, soon she was revealed to him, his eyes drank her in as he began to remove his clothes, his eyes would not leave her form for a second, only when his shirt blinded him to her, but once he was free of his clothing, he once again stared appreciatively at her voluptuous form, his eyes trailing over each curve, now his stare was lustful, he would not allow his eyes be the only thing to enjoy her form.

He pulled her legs open, placing himself between them, pulling her close, his hands trailed up her calves slowly, tickling the skin with his feathery touch, up over her thighs, Elisia gasped as his fingers continued to trace every inch of her, his lean over her, kissing her softly upon the lips, then sliding his tongue over her neck, blowing gently over the trail of saliva, again making Elisia shiver. He peppered the other side of her neck with slow kisses. Elisia moaned softly, enjoying each new sensation. He worked down to her breasts, taking one in hand, groping gently, the other he took his tongue to the nipple, teasing the painfully hard nipple with soft laps of his tongue, as he circled his tongue, he took the nipple into his mouth sucking, while flicking his tongue alternately was a new and delicious sensation that forced Elisia to bite her lip to hold her silence. Elisia hands roamed over his broad shoulders, down his back, scratching the skin ever so lightly as he took to her other breast, her fingers spread over his rounded ass, squeezing the cheeks between her fingers, she loved the feel of him in her hands, she slid her fingers round to take his cock in hand, he was already hard.

Elisia wrapped her hand around his shaft, and traced her hand up, and down, she teased his head massaging it between her fingers, as the pre cum dribbled over her fingers she used it to lubricate his throbbing cock, guiding him toward her dripping sex, aching for each other, he was not gentle nor slow like Elisia had expected, he was once again animalistic in his nature, as he thrust into her with power, and speed, she delighted in this unexpected motion, the friction of him pounding into her, was driving her over the edge, she had to hold her silence, but she was close so close, the sound and smell of their arousal was filling her sense’s, it was thrilling, they could be caught any moment, she pulled him down upon her, kissing his lips, moaning into his mouth as the rush of her growing orgasm finally racked her body, the after shocks ran through her, as he continued to fuck her, as her body began to relax, his body grew tense, the increased friction of her tightening around him, was all he needed to climax, he released him cum deep within her, groaning into her mouth, as they pulled away from the kiss, both breathless, he pressed his head to her shoulder and whispered “Elisia, I have no wish for many partners, would you choose to be with me?”

Before Elisia got the chance to look deep into his eyes, and say yes, the elven guards began shouting for her to leave the room, she rebound bofur and dressed herself, and as she walked out, the guards seized her dragging her away.


	7. Aslinn and Thorin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aslinn is sent to Thorin

Aslinn did not wish to hurt Thorin, she could see he had been through enough already, his weary haggard look, and evasive eyes told her everything. She walked over to him slowly, and took his hand in hers tentatively. 

Thorin had no will or strength to resist, or pull away from her affection. He couldn’t deny he had delighted in the affections of these human women, but he was only one man. He often thought his appetites were insatiable, but he felt his age, as his muscles begged for mercy, and his body cried for rest. 

Aslinn could not deny her attraction to Thorin, but her concern slaked her lust, she squeezed his hand gently. "I see your pain, I do not wish to add to it, but I must ask how you intend to get in to the mountain?" 

"I can not tell you, or your sisters" He saw Aslinn's reluctance to press him further, he felt his hope renew, be it but a spark, it was there. 

Aslinn looked at his binds, and how they clung so tightly to his arms, cutting into the skin, if she loosened them but an inch, it could do no harm, the elven guards would not let him get far, she had resolved herself. As she loosened his binds, Thorin took his chance, pulling free, but he had forgotten his feet were tied in his haste, and he collapsed in a heap upon the floor. 

Seeing his annoyance Aslinn tried to hold back her laughter, as his fall had been a sight, as he tripped upon his own feet, all grace forgotten as he met the floor. 

Finally Aslinn stopped laughing and aided Thorin up, his grip upon her wrists tightened "If I had the energy I would take you where you stand, by far you are the most remarkable beauty among your sisters, but I need food, and rest to recover myself, I know escape is not possible with the guards so close, but surely you could sneak food, and water to me and my company, the hospitality of the elves is lacking, and your sister Lara seems to have traitored her own kind, and good nature siding with that elf"   
"There is no accounting for love Thorin, it is blind, surely you have known this?" Aslinn's kind eyes searching Thorins face for some response. 

"Love, it is a dangerous concept, one I have no wish to conceive" Thorin's answer spoke of sadness, Aslinn's eyes brimmed with tears "I will get you some food, and we shall speak again of this mountain, and its treasures"  
Thorin was about to protest but Aslinn held up her hand, and fixed him with a harsh glare, Thorin fell silent, unsure how this woman could sway him.

Aslinn left the holding room, saddened by the treatment the dwarves were receiving. She had half a mind to storm up to Thranduil and slap his face, of course she would never get that close, but the thought satisfied her for now. The wicked thought sustained her as she crept up to the food store, all her hopes dashed by the sight of throngs of guards, she would never manage to evade them all, and she sighed heavily.

I laid eyes upon Aslinn she looked lost, and a sadness lingering in her eyes, with the hint of a fire burning within her, so focused, she looked right through me.

"Aslinn what troubles you?" 

"Lara they are not feeding the dwarves, or giving them water, please help them, I know this is not your doing"

I was genuinely shocked, I had been assured they would not be ill-treated, my naive nature made me feel foolish, taking them upon their word. I would speak with Thranduil. I pulled Aslinn through the milling elves, they cast weary glances to Aslinn but upon seeing me accompanying her, their eyes darted away, almost in apology, strange I thought. I grasped for bread, fruit, and meat, and water. I would see to it all dwarves would survive this place, I continued berating my almost childlike adoration of Thranduil, assuming no harm would come to the prisoners.

Aslinn thanked me and vanished, as quickly as she had appeared, she must want to tend to the poor dwarves, I was thankful for her friendship, and how she knew none of this was done with my knowledge. 

Aslinn ran as fast as she could hiding the goodies she now lugged along with her, she had to be careful to not spill the water. Slowly she found her way back to Thorin. 

When she revealed the food, and water Thorins eyes widened "how did you get all of this?" He questioned.

"A friend aided me, Lara will see too it all dwarves are treated with basic decency at the least"

Thorin Grumbled. "Do not doubt my friends good nature, her naive nature leads her astray at times, but this was not her doing"

Thorin looked up at her after feasting upon all Aslinn had brought, he drank the water with desperate gulps, appreciating each drop, groaning as the cool water soothed his throat.

His deep groan stirred a sense of arousal within Aslinn, as his eyes met hers, the tension was palpable. Her heart began to strain in her chest, as his blue eyes caught her in a tense stare. She wished to look away but found she could not.  
Aslinn's eyes still could not bear to pull from Thorins lustful gaze "it's my turn to be in control" he growls.   
Pulling himself free from the last of the rope, cradling Aslinns face in his large hands, before taking her lips gently, enjoying the feel, of her lips meeting with his, and their tongues softly caressing, pulling away he again stares at Aslinn, like she has bewitched him somehow. 

He pulls her slowly under him, his weight lightly pressing upon her, his growing arousal pressing into her thigh. His hands caressing the tops of her thighs, teasing closer to sex, before pulling away once more. Pushing a hand under her shirt, he traces his fingers softly over her skin, she trembles as his searching fingers grasp at her left breast, groping gently, taking her nipple between his thumb and for finger, gently squeezing, until she cries out in a mix of pain and pleasure. He returns to groping her breast, the hardened nipple teasing his palm. 

He pulls his hand away, tearing her shirt open, revealing her ample breasts to him, he returns to her left breast, stretching out his tongue to tease her with its tip, as it flicks over her nipple, swiftly, back and forth, before taking her into his mouth, sucking harshly, until Aslinn groans with desire, she wants him to continue, the dark lust in her eyes says it all. He takes to her right breast, taking the same care of it, sucking harshly now, at her right breast; Aslinn arches her back with the heady pleasure of Thorin's touch, his talented tongue, and wanton mouth. 

He pulls his cock free of the thin trousers he had been given, after his old ones were found in tatters, much to the guard’s confusion. Pressing his hard cock to Aslinn’s slick entrance. She begs him to enter her, she can't wait any longer, he pushes his well-endowed cock in to her tight, wet sex, her juices coating his large cock, entering her with ease, she adjusts to him quickly, he pulls out slowly before slamming himself back in, deep, the friction provided by how tight she is around him, is driving him wild, he groans with delight, Aslinn enjoying the feel of him inside of her, no man has filled her so before, she grips tightly to his broad shoulders. He builds a fast and powerful rhythm, grunting, and breathing heavily with each thrust, she feels him harden as he draws closer to his release, the sensations make her tremble, as they both fall over that edge into a state of ecstasy, the pleasure has built so high, that upon their shared release, they cry out louder than intended, panicked yet satisfied, Aslinn and Thorin cling to each other awaiting the guards. 

The warmth of his release, and the pulse of the aftershocks thrills them both. The guards barge in to find Thorin untied and a top of Aslinn, they rush to her aid, but she assures them she is fine. 

The other guards wrestle Thorin back into the chair, re binding him, much to Aslinns dismay, as they drag her out of the room.


	8. Fili and Galen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili and Galen

Fili cowered as the door opened once more, he feared it was yet another elf to beat the insolence out of him, those were their words, and he could not hold his tongue, as his pride over ran his self-preservation. Upon seeing Galen Fili relaxed a little, still unsure of her motives. Galen looked at Fili, he was in an awful state, his blood matted is beautiful blonde hair, dried into his beard, but his eyes spoke of a strength that no amount of torture could take from him. Galen upon seeing him knew she would need a healer, but she would have to lie to get Lara away from the ever watchful elf king, who seemed to cling to her.

She crept back out, lying to the guards, telling them she needed more means to extract information, the smiled knowingly, that worried her, the dwarves could not remain here. These elves seemed intent to vent their frustrations upon them behind closed doors, outside the doors they remained the picture of elven composure. She called to Lara, hoping Thranduil would not see her; she winced when he called her over. 

I saw Galen's response to Thranduil's call forth, so I turned to him “This maybe about yet another impudent dwarf my king, I shall not allow you to be bored with such details”

He looked at me through narrowed eyes, before letting me go to Galen, she signed to me knowing should she whisper elf ears would hear her. I got her meaning “I am needed my king, may I tend to this matter, I will call for another guard”

I was about to call for my second when he halted me “What matter draws you from my side?” 

I had to think quickly lest I seem suspicious in my silence “I am needed to heal one of my sisters, you know my skills far surpass that of any that reside in your kingdom”

He seemed annoyed, but finally he relented, I felt guilty lying to him, but I felt in necessary, I followed Galen to where they held Fili, I was shocked by his condition, I ran over to him, and immediately despite his protests I healed him fully, being in Mirkwood among the elves, they had aided me in improving my healing abilities, so I could heal surface wounds in the blink of an eye, breaks in seconds, as for other injuries I had yet to be called for such an unfortunate task, but I hoped should I ever be called upon that I could save a life. Fully healed Fili begrudgingly thanked me. I looked to Galen “Lara they cant stay here, you know this, they will die here, Thranduil, or his guards are delighting in their torture, you have to help us, to set them free”

“I agree Galen, I will heal all the dwarves, suggest they remain in their cells, it will be easier to sneak them out, less guards involved”

Galen nodded, Fili thanked me genuinely this time, I left Galen to console Fili, and allow them time alone, I saw the looks passing between them even during the hostage situation they had seemed to be drawing close.

Galen looked to Fili who was free of his bonds, his beautiful smile returned to his fair face, the blood in his hair the only telling sign of what had occurred, Galen cradled his face in her hands “It broke my heart to see you so destroyed my love”

“I know, I was glad it was you they sent in to me” he embraced her, stealing a kiss as they pulled close, as their lips sealed together, Galen felt a pleasurable shiver run through her, as she pulled closer to him, pressing their bodies closer still until they were pressed against one another, searching tongues, and hand roaming as their desire over took them, removing his shirt.

Galen traced his skin, kissing his neck, enjoying his soft moans, she took her tongue to his body, licking he way down toward his now twitching cock. She pulled down his trousers, taking her hand to the shaft of his cock, teasing him closer, and closer to his full length, he pressed his hand to his mouth, muffling his groans, he almost cried out when Galen finally took him to her mouth, his cock throbbed painfully at the height of his arousal, the pleasure that coursed through him as she teased his sensitive head with her tongue, circling it, and sucking gently, he was forced to grasp at her hair to steady his weakening knees. 

Galen delighted at the pleasure she was giving him, delighted in his length, taking him as deep as she could. The sound of the wetness of her mouth, as his cock slid in and out, the feel of her mouth surrounding his cock, made Fili tense, gripping her hair more tightly, encouraging her to a more furious rhythm, Galen was happy to oblige. She took him at speed, sucking more harshly at his cock, pumping her hand upon his shaft, his cock hardening with his release drawing ever closer. Galen swallowed his release hungrily, as Fili cried and trembled with pleasure.

As he slowly recovered from the continue waves of pleasure, He was about to drag her up and say “your turn” when the guards barged in, luckily, Fili had been quick enough to fix himself back into his trousers, but he was unbound, and healed, that was what concerned the guards, as they called for aid, that was it, they cared not for the kings trust of Lara, they had to report this, they had let a few strange things pass but now it was too many to dismiss. They rebound Fili, dragged Galen out, and marched her toward Thranduil.

I had healed each dwarf, I felt pained by their stares of betrayal, but upon telling them of their impending escape, those stares changed to indifference with thorin, but Kili and Bofur hugged me, and told me they never for one second doubted me, and I believed them. As I left the final dwarf, a guard called to me, I flinched, slowly turning to him “What is it?” I asked feigning innocence.

“Your sisters here have been healing the dwarves, that is no method of torture I know of”

“Is that true, I shall inform the king at once”

“My apologies Lara but I have sent someone to inform him”

My eyes widened, he knew I was the only healer among the group that could heal such injuries, with such speed, and I was the only one who could move around unquestioned, any other sister would get caught.  
I saw them dragging Galen ahead of me, she hissed and spat at the angry guards, I saw one raise a hand to her “Touch her, and you will lose your hand”

Galen snarled, she was like a wild animal, when they finally released her, they pushed her forward, despite her strength and courage, Thranduil could manage to intimidate should he choose to, and it was effective, she visibly shrank, as he towered over her, shocking her into silence. “So what is this about?” he questioned his guard.

“The sisters have not been hurting the dwarves, but healing them, their injuries are all none existent”

He had lied, no one had got here before me, or Thranduil knew, and was hoping I would step forward and confess, he glowered at Galen “Going against a kings orders is a punishable offence, would you like to join your dwarf friends in the dungeons. Galen found her confidence once more but at the worst time possible “I owe you no loyalty, I am not a subject of yours”

“You are in my realm are you not?” Thranduil hissed.

I took a deep breath and stepped forward “I healed the dwarves"

He scowled at me, excusing all from his company, he took to his throne, I had seen him admonish many of his former guards from that chair, they had left bumbling wrecks, as their king tore them down, I bowed quickly, he did not call me to rise for some time but I felt his eyes burning into the top of my head.


	9. Thranduil's rage?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thranduil is not pleased by Lara's betrayal

Finally I was called to stand, when I looked up Thranduil’s rage was still aflame, I hung my head. 

"You will look at me!" He boomed.

I couldn't bring myself to lift my head, I heard his footsteps, he seized my face and forced me to look at him. "I suppose I should be thankful you had the decency to confess"

" I I I.."

I lost my words, I literally couldn't form a sentence, I was so shocked that he was this angry with me, he knew I would act in this way and yet he seemed truly shocked.

It was then Legolas ran up “The dwarves have escaped”

I was about to rush to aid Legolas with recapturing the dwarves, when Thranduil seized my wrist "You’re not going anywhere, your sisters aided them, I hold you responsible, you told me I could trust them, you knew they would aid the dwarves, I will deal with you personally"

I felt a sense of dread as he dragged me away, he was going to torture me, or kill me, he didn't take betrayal lightly, I pulled with all my might but I could not escape his vice like grip, he dragged me into a room throwing me across the floor. It was dark, I feared the worst, when lit the lamps, it was no cell, or torture chamber, it was his bed chamber, I still felt alarmed, but now a sense of confusion as he stormed over to where I lay upon the ground, he dragged me up, gripping my throat and ramming me to the wall "Why did you do this?, I want you to explain it"

Straining from breath never mind words, he heard me gasping, loosening his grip enough to allow me to breathe, but not so much that I could not feel his anger, his fingers digging into the skin as he awaited my answer. I felt ashamed for splitting my loyalty.  
“There is no explanation my king, my loyalty lay with my sisters, and they asked me to hold my tongue, so I did”

“How dare you choose them over your king” he hissed.

I was genuinely sorry, not that that would count for anything, he was so incensed by my betrayal that he called me silence before I even began, he left me to sweat in the long silence, I wished he would hear me out, let me apologise, or resign my post if he should wish, but he just stood there not looking at me, but holding me in place. 

When he finally turned to me his flash of rage had given way to a pained look, that I found harder to take than his rage, I wanted him to beat the insolence out of me, anything but this, as tears strained his cheeks, my heart broke. I felt compelled to speak, but he pressed his hand to my mouth shaking his head. He released from his grip, and asked me to leave; I would not leave him like this, knowing it was my doing.

“No I will not leave you this way, tell me what I can do to make it right Thranduil?” I dropped to my knees before him.

“Excuse me, I am no longer Thranduil to you, I am your king refer to me as such”

“I am sorry my king, please let me make amends”

I watched the gentle Thranduil fade, and become the colder, darker King of mirkwood “So many things come to mind to pick only one” he mused.

Tears pricked my eyes as he spoke in this cold manner, I kept my head bowed, as I didn’t wish him to see my weakness in that moment, but the guilt and shame, flowed from my eyes silently as he reprimanded me, when he ordered me to look up, and I would not, he thought I did it out of disrespect to him, but I wanted to hide my face from him, but he forced the issue “You think tears will sway me” he said losing authority in his stare and voice the longer he stared at my broken expression.

“No, I do not intend to sway you, I wished to hide my weakness from you, I feel shame, and guilt for betraying you Thra..My king, show me no mercy, I deserve none, you have been nothing but kind to me, but I pray you understand should your son call for your silence in detriment to me would you not hold your loyalty to him?”

He looked down at me, the icy glare was thawing “I suppose letting them deal with the dragon will save me time”

“Dragon?”

“Yes did they not warn your sisters they walk towards ruin?”

I gasped, I had thought all the talk of dragons had been stories, I had never seen one before I thought them myths to scare misbehaving children. I had to warn them.

I went to pull up from my knees, Thranduil pushed me back down to my knees forcefully, his rage had resurfaced “Ah the treachery of dwarves knows no bounds I see” as he said this he revealed his scars to me, expecting me to recoil in horror, but instead I pulled up to my feet slowly and reached up for his face, he looked shocked, and confused by my reaction “Who hurt you so badly my king?”

His eyes narrowed at my affection, he snatched my hand, glamouring the scars from sight, I wanted to heal his face, and his heart, so many scars etched into both. He looked at a loss for what to do with me, as if he was battling the sides of himself “You do not understand why this treachery burns deep do you?” he said gently. 

I searched his face hoping to find the answer there “Are humans truly oblivious to the feelings of other races?” he continued. I remained confused “Must I make an open declaration to you?” he grumbled at my nativity. “Fine, I love you, I thought it plain for you to see but I forget humans lack the understanding of subtle ways”

I was genuinely shocked by his declaration, I had thought Legolas may have possibly had feelings for me, but not his father, never had I thought Thranduil for one second thought anything more of me than his lowly guard, and of all the moments to make such a confession, after a painful moment like this, elves must have the worse known timing.


	10. Feeling revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thranduil reveals his true feelings

He was about to continue when emboldened by his words I did something I had wanted to do for a long time. I seized his collar, pulling him down to my height, he was so taken a back that he didn’t have time to react, kissing him gently upon the lips, I panicked that I had gone to far as my lips alone attempted the kiss, holding still my lips pressed to his, not knowing what to do next, possibly run from the room, and lock myself in the dungeon. But thankfully after what seemed like an eternity he returned my kiss, gripping my shoulders tightly pulling me closer, the soft gentle caress of his lips to mine, and the tickle of the tip of his tongue over my lips, was sweet, and loving, like he wanted the kiss to last forever. 

The sweetness passed quickly, becoming wanton desire, as the kiss deepened, I could feel the warmth of his mouth, as our tongues danced over each other’s, he broke the kiss, breathing heavily “Yes, this is the perfect way to make it up to your king” he groaned.

He picked me up, and lay me down in the middle of his bed, he climbed over me, taking his elven robe away, revealing only a bit of flesh, as the top did not hide the beginnings of his defined shoulders, I longed to see the rest of him, but he took to the lace that held my top closed, pulling the lace painfully slow, he enjoyed my impatience, his eyes eyeing me appreciatively as he opened the top revealing my large breasts, and flat stomach, he hooked his fingers around the tops of my trousers, he pulled them down, with the same slow calculated motion. Again enjoying my frustration, as he fully disrobed, I pulled up to see my king in all his glory, his pale skin was almost flawless, his lithe frame, was defined, scars cut across his torso, marks of a warrior. I pulled up and drew closer, tracing his scars with my fingers, sliding my hands over his chest, gently tickling his skin, he remained silent, and still until I took his cock in hand, grasping my hand around, pumping his cock slowly, my nimble fingers tracing the shaft enjoying the feel of his him in my hand, and the gasps, and soft moans that escaped his lips. He hardened as I massaged the sensitive head, his cock twitching, and lengthening under my touch. The wetness of his pre cum coated my fingers, I used this to lubricate the head, as I continued to massage and tease the head. 

Before I realized Thranduil took control, pulling away my hand, pushing me down to the bed and pinning my arms at the sides of my head, he pressed his throbbing cock to my entrance, his eyes darkened by desire, spoke of his wants and needs, he used his grip around my wrists to steady himself, before pushing into me slowly, I bit my lip as he filled me slowly, letting my sex adjust to him, I leant my head back, as a pleasurable shiver ran through my body, Thranduil removed one of his hands forcing me to face him, his eyes locked upon mine, he pulled out slowly, watching his face contort with the pleasure the delicious friction was providing for both of us, aroused me further, his slow and cautious rhythm soon had his cock coated in my arousal, as the resistance lessened his thrusts became more powerful, the dark lust in his eyes, and the wicked grin upon his face spoke of his pleasure in my enjoyment.

I wanted to let go with abandon, close my eyes, and arch my back into his thrusts, but he wanted me to his desire, and he wanted to witness mine, so the gradual build toward orgasm seemed longer, and more intense, as the rush of ecstasy coursed through me, I cried out, desperately wanted to pull him to me, but he held my arms in place, drinking in the pleasure he was causing within me, I bucked as the aftershocks made me body tingle, I gasped with each wave of pleasure.  
As I relaxed, Thranduil smiled, sweat beginning to gleam upon his skin, his breath ragged, his eyes wild with desire. Gripping to my wrists tightly, thrusting deep, and forcefully into me, it wasn’t long before the thrusts brought him to a heady orgasm, he groaned deeply, as his cock pulsed after his release, I felt my body shudder, delighting in the warmth of his release, and the ecstasy I had elicited upon his face. After he recovered himself, he dropped down beside me, that had been the most intense experience, I had never locked eyes with a partner for the entire encounter before, seeing, feeling, and hearing his pleasure, and my own had been dizzying. 

I couldn’t believe I was in his bed, that he loved me, there was something on the edge of my awareness that was trying to come back to me, but I couldn’t quite grasp it, Thranduil derailed my train of thought, as he mused. “I have often wondered how your beautiful face would look in the throes of passion, and now I know, I have long desired it, and it was more delicious in reality, than in fantasy, you surrendering your body to me” he groaned, biting his lip.   
His words set my passion a new. We did not leave his chambers until late into the day, with many calling for him, he eventually returned to his duties as king, unwillingly he left me, but before he did he kissed my lips hungrily, sighing heavily as he left me in his bed.

I lay back, my mind enjoying the replay of the passions just enjoyed, I wanted more, but then it was like a painful shock, I sat bolt upright, my desire addled mind had forgotten the danger my sisters were now in, I cleaned myself up, and dressed with speed, running out of Thranduil’s room without a care or thought for who might see me.


	11. To the lonely mountain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lara must begin her journey to warn her sisters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel this chapter may sound rushed, but it is an attempt to get you to feel the haste.

I ran down toward the throne room, I pulled up in front of Thranduil bowing before him; he actually laughed and called me to stand. I would have paid heed to his changed demeanor had I not been consumed with fear for my sisters. “I must leave Mirkwood my king” I announced.

“Why?” he asked narrowing his eyes.

“I must warn my sisters of what they are walking into” I pleaded

“No it is too late for them, I will not allow it” and with that he called an end to the matter, leaving me speechless, in my fury and confusion.

I thought to myself I would leave anyway, his rules be damned, I would do what I could, the cold Thranduil had returned. I impatiently held my post as his guard, finally a friend within the guard rounded the corner, and kindly took my post. I ran toward the gate, I was about to leave unimpeded when a hand seized my arm pulling me back, my eyes widened as I saw Thranduil, sweating from the exertion of running after me “What in the fates name are you doing?” he cried.

I may have found this scene amusing had I not needed expedience, the king all a fluster, running in his robes, holding his crown to his head, temporarily, I felt a smile play about my lips, before returning to the dire situation at hand.

“Leaving, I must do something”

“I am not stopping you out of cruelty, you miss understand, must concern if for your safety, I do not wish to see you hurt”

He took the string out of the bite, I felt the rage that had been sustaining me, fall flat, I looked to his pleading eyes “Please Thranduil I will be careful, but if you will not help me, please let me go”

He released my arm slowly, he was holding back tears from his darting eyes, I watched the doors close behind me, taking Thranduil from my sight, saddened by possibility that my last glimpse of him being one of sadness. I grabbed the supplies I had readied, mounted my horse and tore off at speed following the path of destruction left by the orc attack, pulling to the river’s edge, seeing a boat in the distance fading away, carrying my sisters to their doom.

I scanned the water, and the surrounding area wondering how I was to follow on, the way round was long, the river would have been quicker, but I had no choice, as I began to race forward once more, after hours of none stop galloping, not only was my horse weary, but so was I, as the light had begun to fail, my visibility lessened until I could barely see, forcing me to set up camp. I gave my horse water, tying her to a close by tree. I did not wish to rest but my body cried for it. 

I lay my head upon my pack, the floor was harsh and unforgiving to my pained muscles, but I soon drifted into a deep slumber filled with frightful nightmares, fire all around us, I woke screaming, the sky barely tinged with light, exhausted I dragged myself up. I found a nearby steam, it was ice cold but I needed the wake up, diving in quickly, and out too aware of the need for haste. I dressed myself quickly, I heard an almost imperceptible sound, I gripped the hilt of my sword, turning swiftly to find myself holding a blade to Legolas’s throat.

I relaxed, dropping my blade, feeling a sense of guilt as I saw him flinch “I am sorry Legolas, I thought it may have been an orc”

“They step more heavily, you would hear them, but I am amazed you were able to hear me at all” 

“It was barely a sound that alerted me”

“Well I know I can’t sneak up on you, lesson learnt” he smiled.

I smiled, but returning to the matter at hand “How far ahead are they?”

“About a day ahead of us, but if we make good time we can cut that in half”

I mounted my horse, waiting for him to do the same, I had no time for friendly banter, or good manners, I had to get to my sisters, as fast as possible, I could live with hurt feelings, but to lose a sister knowing I did nothing would destroy me.  
We wore our poor horses hooves to the limit, only stopping when their weariness became apparent, the darkness once again was falling upon us, but after allowing the horses rest, food, and water, I could see the town was now in view, we took a slow canter to the village, sneaking in over the rooftops, Legolas was more agile than I, so he moved with ease, I struggled to hold his pace but I dragged myself forth. In the blink of an eye he was gone leaving me to go in search of my sisters.  
When I finally pulled into the town, I could only find Ambyr, Galen, and Elisia, they said the rest followed on, I looked panicked across to that mountain, it was to be their tombs should I not move more swiftly. I hated to leave Ambyr as she was overwhelmed with fear for the illness that gripped Kili, his face pale, he could barely speak, I consoled her.

Orcs overran the house of which we dwelled, I could not leave them now, I took my sword in hand, it all happened so fast, one appeared in the door way, all ready to fight. 

Ambyr casting a wary eye back to Kili, as we fought back the wave of orc’s, the children who dwelled in the house screamed holly hell into our ears, alerting us to any new foe. I cut three down, it was difficult to swing my sword in such a confined space, but I managed to take them down, their high pitched screeches echoed throughout the house, assured me I had found my mark, parting the first one of his head. Then while the other two through in the same breath, like a skewer it ran through them both, I struggled to pull my sword free from their mangled bodies, trapped between bone, and entrails, I pulled harshly until the blade screeched free of its dead hosts, the jerking motion sending me to ground, covering me in orc blood, the smell was overwhelming, I wretched as I dragged myself back to my feet. 

The orc blood now ran the length of my blade, my breath ragged. I turned to see my sisters in similar states, Ambyr was splattered with the same tar like blood, holding tightly to her daggers, Elisia was still shaking with rage, Galen was wiping the blood from her blade with a look of disgust upon her face. The children cowered behind a table, I looked to them not knowing who they were, but I knew they were safe among such warriors.  
I was to bid them farewell once more, when Ambyr seized my arm “No please, you can heal Kili faster than any potions we could concoct”

Her pleading eyes, filled with tears, her fear for him was truly great for her to openly display her emotions, I relented, and pulled to Kilis side. I had not known his injuries were life threatening, I felt concern as I pressed my hand to his sweat soaked brow, he was growing cold, his eyes no longer shone with sweet mischief rather darkened with the poison running through his veins, his pallor was a ghostly grey, marked only by the blackness of his veins, so unnatural was this poison.   
His breath so weak, you had to lean closer to be assured he still lived. The energy followed from me to him, and slowly but surely his body began to fight back the poison as his strength began to return, as mine began to fade, I had never healed someone so close to death before, I had wondered if I could, but I did not consider the amount of energy it would require of me. As Kili’s wound disappeared, there was no longer any sign of any injury, as he slowly awoke; I slipped away from the table, finding the floor in a lightheaded daze.

I heard someone cry out my name before everything went black.


	12. The clock is ticking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Lara get to her sisters in time?

I awoke to see Kili was well, his face full of concern, I felt someone squeeze my hand when kili cried “she’s alive thank the fates”

I turned to see Ambyr, shame faced, but the relief was obvious once I pulled myself up with her aid, I looked around the room, Fili, Galen, Bofur and Elisia all had their gaze fixed upon me, I was greeted by their smiling faces, until I became unsteady upon my feet, Ambyr aided me to a wooden chair. I sat still, holding to my head, as the world span before me, slowly things slowed down, and the room was again clear.

Ambyr was the first to come over to me when I moved ever so silently in the chair, I sometimes forgot her senses were so sharp “Are you ok?” she asked sounding deathly concerned.

“I think so” I answered, still amazed I had saved a life with my gift, it had been tested, and it had not failed me, but it had certainly drained me, and slowed me down, my sisters heading to the lonely mountain needed to know it was not empty, but danger awaited. But my body would not co-operate with my will, as my knees buckled forcing me to sit back down.

Kili pulled up, circling the table he had been lying upon only hours ago, hovering near death, to see him so healthy, and happy, gave me a sense of pride I had never experienced before, I had healed, and I was always grateful of my gift, but this was more. He was about to put out his hand, but then decided that was not good enough, he embraced me a little too tightly, almost knocking poor Ambyr over from where she sat at my side, his sweet laughter ringing in my ears “Lara I owe you a great debt, I owe you my life”

“You owe me nothing but the right to breathe” I wheezed as his grip was a bit tight.

“Oh” he laughed letting me go, but remaining close.

Fili piped up “Now do not think me ungrateful Lara, as you saved my brother’s life, but that magic is not a human ability so how did you happen upon it?” he asked curiously.

I turned to face him, to see his eyebrow arched quizzically, awaiting my answer.

“No it is not, I have no idea why it was gifted to me, but I am glad of it” I stated plainly.

“As am I” Fili, and Kili echoed.

Ambyr voice cracked when she began “Lara I thought you were dead, I thought I had traded your life for his, I couldn’t of bared it, I make such decisions as a leader, but I could not have bared this one”

“Do not torture yourself, I am alive, there is nothing to bare, but I still must leave once I am able, I lost Legolas somewhere in this town, he will be long gone, how will I find my way to the mountain?”

Bofur scratched his head “Well you could take a boat out of town, but they are ever so watchful here so you may need to be careful, but they will be a little less watchful of a human, than a dwarf, I should think”

“Are all of you staying?” I pondered aloud.

Elisia “No we shall, re-join Thorin soon, we just want to make sure Kili is out of the woods, he already pushed it in the armoury” she turned accusing eyes to him, he seemed to shrink under her stare. He muttered an apology, before taking to Ambyr’s side.

I dragged myself up to my feet, still a bit shaky, but more sure of my legs than I had been earlier, my steps were still cautious and slow, as my muscles were stiff. I grabbed my meager supplies, and I walked toward the door. I was Halted by Kili, and Ambyr, holding a united front “Excuse me where are you going?”

“I must leave” I pleaded.

“What is your haste?” Ambyr questioned.

“Our sisters, are in danger”

“Danger?, from what?” Ambyr cried.

“A dragon” 

“A dragon” Ambyr laughed. “I speak to animals, and the dragons are extinct, they have not seen one in many years, they are truly a legend now, who told you such nonsense”

“Thranduil told me, I believe him”

“You would” Ambyr laughed. While the others scowled at the mention of his name.

Kili shook his head before saying “Why do you love that elf?, is it not clear you are too good for him, we all agree upon this”

“So I am target of ridicule am I” I hissed, looking accusingly around the room.

“No, we just don’t understand it” Bofur added.

“You don’t have to understand it, you need to accept it” I sounded so confident, and sure, but I had doubts, after his cruel actions, but I still knew of a side of him they did not, and I would not debate his virtues, I had been distracted. I had to leave.

“Please stand aside, I have strength to walk, I shall find my way do not worry”

Ambyr not convinced, eventually stood aside, as I remained insistent. I left on a better note, bidding them farewell, hugging everyone of them, despite them disbelieving me, and insulting Thranduil. I understood why, but I did not wish to remain. 

As I stepped outside the cold hit my straining muscles, I walked down the steps so slowly I thought I would never reach the last step. With my feet upon solid ground, I navigated my way along the lake, to find an empty boat, with no eyes upon it, I detested stealing but I did not have time to hold to such pressures of conscience. M y sisters were in danger, and I would not risk taking any longer than I had already.

I did not cross as quickly as I would have liked, so I had to suffer the pleas of the owner as I pulled away, but I ignored them, even as they turn to insults, and threats, I rowed faster, not looking back once. The mountain looked so far away, how would I manage to get there in time?. If Ambyr did not believe me, how would I convince my sisters that they were in grave danger?


	13. The lonely mountain at last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lara finally reaches the mountain to find a horrific scene.

I rowed over what began to feel like an ocean, toward the lonely mountain, it was as if every step closer the mountain itself retreated further, and further from the horizon. Rowing was pain staking work, my arm ached against the resistance of the water, barely recovered from draining my energy, and now I was trying to speed across the water, the mild waves did nothing to aid me, they only worked against me, as if the world was slowing me down, holding my distance, I did not care to bar witness to my sisters passing, I wanted to save them if I could, or at the very least warn them, I prayed they were not to far ahead of me.

As somehow I found my way to shore, I could finally see it once more, it was a dark imposing figure cut into the rock face, I was assuming the beauty of the halls or Erabor would lie within. I hiked over rocks, heaving as I grew weary, I kept pushing myself, until I found myself at the foot of the mountain, wondering how they had got inside, I looked up at the stair case, knowing I would be unable to traverse it in my current state, I wondered toward what looked like a large doorway, this would be my way in.  
I looked up at the open mouth of the mountain, I felt almost fearful to enter, for fear of it swallowing me whole, and being lost to the darkness. But I steeled myself to walk in when, a giant crashed through mountainside, only inches from where I now stood.  
I fell back as it took flight, in a deep raspy voice it was crying out all name of evil things. I didn't believe Thranduil until that moment, I held to the hilt of my sword, knowing it would do me no good but it gave me courage, but I shouldn't have worried, I was but an insignificant speck, he paid me no heed.

Hatred burned with me, for Thranduil who refused to aid me, and for Thorin who put my sisters in danger, I could only hope that they still lived. My heart sank as I watched the path of the dragon, right back to Lake town. I had thought Ambyr, Elisia, Galen, Fili, Kili and Bofur were safe away from the mountainside, but as I watched this winged devil swoop across that pond in seconds, I feared the worst for them, as the fire reigned down upon the poor unsuspecting town, I blinked away my tears, tearing into the hall, avoiding the gold paving the ground, it was not like a paved path in gold, rather a golden wave that had crashed across the once proud halls, taking away from their beauty, rather than adding to it. 

It was vast, I had no inkling as to where to begin, but I shouldn’t have worried, I soon heard Thorin crying to some kind of victory, upon hearing his voice, the rage within me boiled to the surface. I growled low an angrily, as I charged toward, what I could see was a throne, upon which he had placed himself, he looked comfortable upon that throne, I was hoping to tear the crown of his head, but he did not have one as yet.

Dwalin caught a glimpse of me charging over, he held in my path “You know I cant let you pass, I see that rage in your eyes, I know what has brought you here, your sisters, are in more need of your healing, Oin has done all he can”  
The rage drained out of me upon hearing his words “Where are they?” I gasped.

He pointed downward, I raced down the steps, feeling some solid ground beneath my feet was comforting, but nothing could of prepared me for what I saw next. They were few in number, Aslinn was desperately tending to a gravely injured Eiryn, once I caught sight of her, I almost burst into tears. My eyes were darting trying to find all of my sisters among the small group huddled in a corner. I couldn’t see Luna, I scanned the ruins, and I could not see her anywhere, I could barely catch my breath, at the thoughts that tried to force their way into my mind, my darkest fears were playing out before my very eyes. I could hold my silence no longer “Aslinn” I cried.  
She narrowed her eyes to focus upon me “Lara?” she called out.

“It is I” I replied, as I ran toward them.

“Thank the fates, we have need of your healing touch, Thyra has worked wonders with her potions, and Fury has used all her knowledge of plants and herbs to aid healing, Helle has attempted her magic, but she is too badly injured herself to be effective, Heal Helle, then we can all work as a team to save as many as we can”

“Save, you say it as if many lingered near death?” I whispered.

“They are” her face was grave, as we rounded the corner I understood why.

Helle’s arms were burnt so badly, her pain was inconceivable, and she writhed in agony, tears streaming down her face, despite the severity of her injury, I knew I could help her, it took seconds, but sadly within those seconds sisters were falling silent, their cries of pain ceased, as they passed beyond my aid, and beyond my reach, I felt overwhelmed, as I pulled aside another sister only to find I was too late. I had to contain the emotions surging, I had to focus, I blinked away the tears.  
Soon I began working swiftly, I managed to save Neve and Kalea, I had offered to heal Eiryn many times, but she pushed me away with what remained of her strength, telling me to save the others first, unwillingly I followed her orders. I had saved so few, it was harder to face all of those I was unable to save. I returned to Eiryn, who grabbed my hand tightly “How many survived?” she croaked.

Aslinn, Kalea, Thyra, Fury, Sol and Neve live “But it is so few” she wept”

“I know, I am sorry, I was too late, what happened to Luna?” I cried in frustration, the hopeless feeling trying to take hold of me was strong, I shook free of its grip to aid Eiryn, but she tightened her grip, wincing in aging as she did so “Luna Fell, No I was beyond your magic before you got here, I am glad you saved but a few” she wheezed, tears coursing down her face.

I felt a snap of fury, but my voice wavered as I spoke “No, Why didn’t you let me heal you?, I could have saved you”

“No, I feel my injuries, are within, I am weak, and you would have not been able to save my life, and heal the others would you?”

“I do not know that” I muttered.

“Please do not let the last thing I hear be cross words, I was so proud to be among all of you, we have seen good times, I have gotten to know each and every one of you, and you are all brave warriors, and strong women, never allow anyone to tell you otherwise” She smiled. 

Eiryn’s eyes widened, she gasped, grabbing tightly to my arm. “You will be missed” I whispered, as her breathing slowed, I could hear sisters behind me, losing their composure as she feel silent, her grip losing upon my arm, as it fell limp, I almost jolted back in disbelief.

I could not believe my eyes, my breath caught in my throat I lay her back carefully before I pulled up, with only one thought consuming my mind, Thorin must die.


	14. I will see it done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lara's anger grows as she thinks of all Thorin has taken from her

I raced up the stone steps, Dwalin crying after me, I could not hear his words, only the blood pumping within my ear. I found Thorin draped upon his throne, a distasteful grin crossed his lips upon seeing me, this only fueled my rage. I was about to rush at him, when I felt an arm grip my wrist, impeding my forward motion. I turned swiftly to see Dwalin, he looked pained to have to do this to me as he stated sadly “You know I can’t let you do that”

“Dwalin let me go, I will tear you apart, you know I can” I cried.

“Then do it” his soulful eyes misty as they locked upon mine.

I could not find the rage to hurt Dwalin, he only followed his king, I turned back to see Thorin looking pompous, and proud upon a throne forged in the blood of our company.

“He lead my sisters to their death, we have lost a leader, can’t you understand why I must do this?” I pleaded.

“Aye, I know you grieve, and rage feels an easier way, but Thorin is not himself, or I know he would grieve with us, the gold is all he can see, nothing else” Dwalin sounded pained to admit to Thorin being changed.

I turned back to him, and collapsed into his arms, my sobs wracked against his chest as he clung to me protectively, he whispered “They were all grand lasses, and brave warriors to the end”

This both comforted, and broke me further, I continued to cry until my chest hurt, and my eyes burned. I slowly walked away, wanting to still make a path to Thorin, and kill him for his carelessness, he took them from us, and I could not forgive him. I wondered back to my sisters, Aslinn awaited me, her eyes wide “What did you do?” she asked in a panicked tone.

“Nothing, I will have his head, but not at the expense of Dwalin, he is a good dwarf serving his king, I shall bide my time” I hissed, dark intent growing within my mind.

“Please do not do this Lara, it is not you, you would not take a life in cold blood”

“He is no innocent Aslinn do not be a fool, he led you to the slaughter, and I will see him pay for it” I growled, a plan beginning to form within my mind, a dark smile crossed my lips, the only thing holding me back was the possibility of finding my revenge soon, or I would go beserk now, and the consequences be damned, making me a Thorin alike in my mind.

I looked back up at Aslinn, her optimism had often in the past given me strength, re-newed belief, but in this moment it only irritated me, I saw her as a fool. If she wanted to save this Thorin that was her choice, I would have revenge for my sisters, they would not die in vain, I would see to it.

I remained among my sisters, caring for the injured, when Ambyr joined us, and was told of Eiryn’s demise she was inconsolable, she paced quietly, her eyes wide and wild. I witnessed yet more pain that Thorin had caused my sisters; she looked lost, as if her right hand had been cut from her body. She soon steeled herself, and despite her pain she began to rally, and organise the sisters, all of us looking to her for guidance, for hope. I looked to her to find a kindred, someone to aid me in my revenge, I hoped I would find it.

“Sisters” she called us to hear her words. “Many sisters have fallen today, and we grieve them. And I grieve the loss of my co-captain with all of you, I wish I had her words, her strength to assure you all that the next cause we fight for will be less painful. But I cannot lie, whatever ally we take in the future the risk is always the same, and our fallen sisters knew this risk, we will bury our dead with the respect they deserve, they we will rebuild the sisters, and move forward”

Many seemed comforted by her words, I could only think, they did not have a clue of the risks involved here, Thorin led them here under false pretence, destroyed lake town, and got my sisters killed, how many skulls must he sit upon before anyone struck him down. I decided I was alone in my plans, ad I would form them in the darkness, in the silence, in the shadow.

Digging graves as was customary was hard work, Kili, Fili, and Bofur aided us in this horrible task, we marked the graves with crosses. We lay them in with care, and respect, fresh tears coursed my cheeks with each new grave, and my rage bubbled silently beneath the surface. We bowed our heads as the fallen’s names where called, barely managing to choke back the pained sob. When She called out Eiryn’s name it seemed to echo around the dwarven halls, a cold reminder that she was gone, as her voice fell to the void of silence that followed. The darkness seemed to shroud us as we wept silently for our fallen sisters, I looked to the sheer number of graves before me and the pain felt re-newed.  
We all lingered as a huddled mass, in silent sombre memory of our sisters, I recalled them one by one, with a sad smile, torturing myself with the pain each happy memory brought to the surface. With each memory I felt my plan become more than a notion, more than just dark intent, it would be realised. I slipped away in the silence, escaping Erabor to find a way to bring an end to Thorin’s reign of terror, I would see him dead. I looked back to my sisters one last to assure myself this was a necessary evil, and that image of them around the graves of our fallen was enough to fuel my rage, and to push me forth, away from Erabor, to find enemies of Thorin, I was assured I wouldn’t have to look far.


	15. Revenge will be had

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lara finds a way to get her revenge, will it be all she hopes for?

Pulling to the outskirts of Erebor, I happened upon a group of orcs, I thought to run at first but I was drawn closer by the strange ability to understand them, their words as clear as day. I knew not why their dialect was not foreign to me "We shall find a way to kill Thorin master, there has to be a way to get to him, and we shall find it"

The old adage came to mind of the enemy of my enemy being my friend, I pulled from my hiding place, calling to them in their language. They stopped cold, all turning to see a human, alone no less confronting them. 

"Do you have a death wish?" Azog growled, smiling a sickly smile as his minions approached me. "Kill her, foolish human" he taunted.

"I wish to aid you to kill Thorin"

He halted their advance, they grumbled muttering "fresh meat would be nice, haven't eaten in days"

I stared him down, not frightened or intimidated, unsure why being around such creatures should feel familiar to me. 

"So you wish to aid me in killing Oakenshield, why would you do that?" He hissed suspicion clear in his darkened eyes.

"He led my sisters to their deaths, I will see him suffer"

"How do we get to him?" He asked casually, as if he knew the answer.

"There is another path to the mountain, I can show you, and lure him to you" such was my anger, that I would lead him into an ambush.

"Lead on, should you cross us you will take his place" he cautioned.

I didn't care for his threats, I only wanted to get to Thorin, draw an end to his reign of terror. His fellow dwarves failed to see the darkness taking him, as I was failing to see the darkness festering within myself. I only knew I wanted revenge, I could only see the graves of my sisters. 

We walked to the mountain pass, I said nothing, they argued among themselves as to who would kill me, and cook me. I didn't care for their inane bickering, it was endless. There were more important matters at hand, but I kept a watch upon them, and should they get too close, they wouldn't live to tell. It was a long arduous hike up the hillside, they complained with each fresh step, Azog and myself quiet, tunnel vision of finally getting the revenge we both longed for.

It seems I didn't have to lure Thorin to us, he had heard of Azog making his way to him, and intended to meet him, he would not expect me however. I caught sight of Thorin narrowing my eyes, Azog had descended, I had not concerned myself with why, but I should have. When I heard him call out to Thorin, I heard Fili cry out in pain, and saw Kili give chase in a blind rage. What had I done, Fili and Kili were innocent, now they paid the price for my desperate desire for vengeance. I could not bare it, I rushed down to stop Azog, despite my berserker speed I did not reach him in time. I saw him fall beside his brother, taking his hand whispering "I will be with you soon, do not be afraid"

I held back in the shadows, holding my hand to my mouth least poor Kili see my betrayal as his final sight. The guilt had me breathless, so when he finally took after Thorin I took no joy in it. I had led him to an advantage, to flank them, and draw them up here alone, and out numbered.

Before I skulked away in the darkness, I saw both Azog, and Thorin die. So my shame would go to my grave, as not one Orc of his party survived. I had gotten what I had wanted, the taste of revenge was not sweet like I had hoped it would be, it's taste like ash, I had never intended to hurt, Kili or Fili, but I hadn't been thinking. Of course they would follow their uncle, no matter where it led. I had not witnessed the battle, nor was I aware of it until I heard Lady Galadriel call to me, I tried to ignore her and hurry forth, run to the shadows, find comfort in the darkness, where traitors belonged. She was persistent, she followed after me, somehow finding her way in front of me.

I stopped but refused to look up, even when she pleaded with me. I only looked up sharply when she whispered "I know what you are"

I began to fear she knew, she could see the immense guilt and shame I now carried. I felt myself shrink from her "You are part demon" she uttered.

I was confused, that was not what I had expected her to say, what was she talking about, I was human, my powers had no explanation, but I had only the look of human, so how could I be anything else. 

"You have never seen your true face have you? This human form you are able to take due to a part of you being human, you have three forms, elven, demon and human. Elrond revealed your lineage to us, you come from the very depths of hell. You are a danger to us all, there maybe good in you, but there is evil in equal measure. With the dark lord returning we can not take any chances of him bending you to his will, please come with me"

I did not question her, even though I had many questions, I didn't understand or wish to believe her, but I could recall the darkness of my mind as I climbed that mountainside set upon Thorin's demise. It did answer many questions in regards to my abilities, and if I had not been so destroyed over my actions and there terrible consequences, I would have asked what of my family.

I walked alongside her in silence, not caring for where she took me, as long as it was far away. I recognized the forest of mirkwood as we wondered it. We reached the gates, she escorted me inside. We walked to the throne to find Thranduil with his gaze cast down, he did not look like the proud elven King I recalled. I wanted to run to his side, but my shame held me back. A brief light sparked in his eyes upon seeing me, but his smile faded upon seeing Galadriel.

"What brings you to my kingdom?" He almost hissed.

"Thranduil I have a favor to ask of you?"

I could not hold his gaze, I dropped my eyes to ground. "What is it?" He asked with an air of confusion.

"We must place Lara in your dungeons, she will be vulnerable to corruption by the dark lord, he has returned"

"Are we not all susceptible to it?" He retorted.

"Her more so than most" she continued.

"What makes you draw such a conclusion?" He stated as if her claim was preposterous.

"She is part demon"

"Part demon? It can not be so, she has a soul, demons do not have souls"

"Some do, it's rare I grant you. Lord Elrond told me of her grandfather being forced out into our world for that reason, he returned to save his granddaughters"

"I have a sister?" I finally found my voice.

"Yes and you will meet her soon enough, when we find her, she will have to remain here with you"

I momentarily wondered of who she could be, but whoever she was she did not belong in the dungeons, I however did, I would not acknowledge my crimes, but I would see to it that I paid for them.

Thranduil dragged Galadriel aside, and they argued for a long time, finally they returned, both still raging.

"Lara what do you want?" Thranduil asked me tentatively.

I looked up to his gentle eyes, tears finally misting my eyes as I stated "if I am a danger to anyone I belong in the dungeon"

"You can not believe such a thing if yourself, surely? I know you, you are good"

"I belong in the dungeon" I repeated flatly. 

Thranduil protested, Galadriel took me down to the cells, locking me in, my eyes still staring to ground. "I would like to speak to Lara in private please"

Galadriel wondered away, leaving us to speak, I had nothing to say, I did not deserve his care, or affection, I belonged in here. He reached for my hand, I pulled away. "I do not know what has happened, but I see it weighs heavily upon you, please speak to me" he pleaded.

I backed into my cell, away from his reach, wishing to no longer remain in the light. The light was accusing, it was asking me to speak of my darkness. As I slipped into shadow, I fell into silence. Poor Thranduil was confused by my actions, after a time he left me. He left the cell door open and the keys in the lock. I pulled the door closed, and locked myself in, retreating to the darkness, allowing the tears to flow silently.


	16. The escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lara meets her sister and is forced to leave mirkwood

It annoyed and warmed my broken heart to see that Thranduil would not give upon me, no matter what I said, I could not force him from my side. 

“I do not deserve comfort Thranduil, I gave into the darkness within me, and two innocent dwarves suffered for it, I had no right” I screamed in a desperate agony, beating my hands against his chest in frustration. He did not pull away; he pulled me closer, holding me to him until I settled.

“How do you plan to make amends within a cell? And what of your sister, they are bringing her to join you, to rot. Against my will, and against that of Elrond, but Galadriel has swayed a council to hold you both until we discover more, this will be a long process, I will not stand by and watch you rot away, nor will I let them pick you to pieces. She told me my love for you clouded my judgement, but she was wrong, I am now the only one who sees you clearly”  
“She is right to fear me, I fear what I became in that rage” I countered shaking.

“Thorin led many of your sisters to their doom without warning them, and you lost many close to you, I would find it strange if you could accept this with ease. You just need to find a way to control such darkened thoughts”

“You make it sound so simple”

“I love you, and I trust you, do you trust me?” he pressed.

“That’s unfair” I exclaimed.

“Well trust I know you better than you know yourself, I know this makes you want to destroy yourself, tear yourself apart. But you know what you need to do, face your sisters”

“I can’t tell them of my crime, they will turn from me”

“That will be your choice to withhold it, know it’s a heavy burden to hold” he warned me.

A guard escorted Nia up the steps, I wondered why they had brought her here, I was happy to her, but confused. I smiled weakly acknowledging her. “What brings you here?” I posed to her.

“I do not know, these scum dragged me from my Haldir, forcing me to leave him behind at the word of his lady, that broken expression upon his sweet face will never leave my mind” her voice cracked with emotion.

She had no idea why she was here, so I looked to Thranduil, who simply stated “This is your sister”

“I know who she is Thranduil, my sister in arms” I stated in frustration at the obvious statement.

He smiled gently “No this is your sister in blood”

My eyes narrowed, I felt as if he was taking me for a fool. Nia shared my sentiment, as we both turned our stony glares upon him.

“That is not possible” I declared.

“Elrond never got the chance to tell you of your origins, you do not recall your family. Your mother was what is known as a dark elf, and your father, demon and human”

I knew many things were possible, but this to me sounded farfetched, as if it were a mere fairy-tale, they were known for their lies or stretching of the truth as they called it.

“This is nonsense” Nia scoffed behind me.

“This is why you have demonic powers and elven traits” he looked pointedly to me. “The only thing that holds you to a human visage are your ears, and one or two other differences, your height, and other attributes” his cheeks flushed with colour.

Both of us stood defiant, holding to the denial. Thranduil left us alone to speak, I turned to Nia feeling know as if I knew her well but also felt that I she was a now a stranger to me. I looked at her as if expecting to see a similarity that would make me believe. I scrutinized her, when her eyes met mine. A strange rush over took me, a flashback, I could barely see before the image was dragged free of my addled mind. I gasped, pulling myself up slowly to find Nia doing the same “Did you see that?” I strained though gritted teeth.

“Yes it felt so real, it was garbled, but you were there. Was it a memory?” she stated amidst her confusion.

“Why would it only rush to the fore now?” I stressed.

“Maybe because we know the truth we can connect” she guessed.

I wanted more proof, I wanted our parents to burst in and tell us everything, and all the memories over run the dark thoughts that raced through my mind of late. I wanted to be sure of something, this confusion only made my current struggle more confusing. If I was part demon, did that not make Galadriel right, and did that not make us both a danger, and subject to the influence of the darkness hiding within the shadows of this world. I could see Nia too was struggling with what this meant; this left us with more questions, and throbbing temples.

When Thranduil returned, he was holding supplies. His son Legolas following behind with a similar buddle in his arms. When Legolas and Nia’s eyes met, there was a slight hesitance that told me they had met before; I would have normally questioned this with an amused tone. But I didn’t not feel like myself, as now I was questioning who or what I was, I felt adrift.

I looked up to Thranduil “It pains me to send you from my side, but you must escape with your sister before they return, as they do not trust me to hold you” his eyes were sad as he held his gaze with me.  
“Where will I go?” I almost whispered.  
“Track down your sisters; you must do what you can to hold back this tide of darkness. Come back to me” he stressed as he handed me supplies.

We left under cover of darkness, in our eleven cloaks. Mounting the horses readied for our departure, we remained unhindered thus far. The parting kiss lingered upon my lips, as our hands slid free of each other’s, my heart broke once more. He bowed his head, glancing back to me as I looked back to him once more, my heart strained at the sight of him fading from sight. 

I forced myself to look forward, we raced free of the borders of Mirkwood, looking for any sightings or track of sisters, it was a long exhaustive day, we had no luck. After hours of frustrating trails running cold, we decided to call an end to this strange day.  
Both weary we set up camp, as a fire raged, I looked deep into the flame, jolting back seeing it as dragon fire.

“What is it?” Nia exclaimed.

“A memory” I dismissed her concern, wanting to hide my fear, and secrets.

“Not a good one I see” she remarked.

I could not control the words as they flooded from my lips, I told her of the sisters lost to dragon fire, and what I had done, I waited for the judgement, the disgust. She only said “I would have killed him with my bare hands, the rest you could not have foreseen. It was wrong, but I understand it, and I will not turn upon you for it, we are sisters remember” she assured me. "I would not reveal this fact to our sisters in arms, I fear they have not the ability to see it for what it is" she warned.

While telling me exactly what she thought, I liked that she spoke plainly, her time among the her kin had not taken anything away from her. I was grateful for her honesty, and faith, as I had none of my own. As I tried to sleep upon the cold ground, I could only think of how I missed Thranduil, he had dragged me free of the shadow, and now left me to find my own way. I knew he did this for me, and I loved him for it, but I missed him.


	17. Retracing their steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lara and Nia set out to find out what has become of their remaining sisters. Returning to the mountain is no easy task for Lara.

I awoke upon the cold hard ground of the forest with both nightmarish memories plaguing me and lovelorn sadness weighing heavily upon my heart. My mind was cruel, as it replayed the deaths of my sisters in disturbingly vivid detail, taunting me with my grief. When the flames faded I would finally be able to see Thranduil stood upon the other side of a cliff. He stood looking at me with pained eyes, his hand outstretched. But there was no way across, and all my cries were in vain, they echoed into shadows. He turned as if he couldn’t see or hear me and disappeared. It was fearful to see the flames and it saddened me to see all their faces fade away, and Thranduil was lost with them.

Tears misted my eyes as I forced them open. I sobbed silently. The relief of escaping one nightmare was short lived as in the waking world there was another awaiting me. It was difficult to drag myself up from the ground. I did not want to face my sisters, their questions, their thoughts. Willingly I had worked with agents of darkness. I tried to shake the dull ache from my joints but it lingered as I readied to leave. My sister looked almost peaceful as she slept, I did not wish to disturb her so I waited for her to wake naturally. While I waited I tried to think of the lies I would have to spin to hide the truth from my sisters. I sighed heavily if I needed to face them hiding behind falsehoods felt foolish but was I ready for their wrath? We needed to be united and such tales would only fracture us further. 

“What troubles you?” I heard Nia press.

I was a startled by her voice breaking through my fearful haze. At least I could tell Nia the truth. “I am trying to think as to how we will explain our absence...well, mine.” 

Nia looked lost in thought before she replied, “Leave that to me.”

“I can’t let you lie for me.”

She met my reticence with a harsh glare, then grumbled, “Please do not try and bear this alone, I am offering you aid, take it.” 

I didn’t know what to say, so I nodded, grateful but ashamed to involve my sister in my deception. She was swift in getting ready. We mounted the horses and continued to look for any sign of our sisters in arms. I did not wish to return to that dreaded lonely mountain but it was the closest port of call and the likely place to contain a lead of some kind, begrudgingly I stressed, “Do you think we need to go to Erebor?”

“It would be the logical place to start. I know this will not be easy for you. I am here,” she assured me.

“Then I will return,” I stated with a feigned confidence.

Inside I was reeling, those images and the scene of the crime, all places I would have to revisit to see what had become of my sisters. If any remained in the ruins of the old dwarven kingdom. I had not realised how much I missed my sisters until the restlessness set in. I had not truly mourned them but there was no time, revenge had clouded my grief making it too difficult to begin to unravel the pain, guilt and shame I felt, so it was easier to push it aside as focus upon finding them what happened after would be dealt with then.

The journey wouldn’t be an easy one, seeing the devastation would bring forth the flashbacks. I would have to contain my horror, choke back the tears and not let the shame overwhelm me. Setting my eyes to the horizon I broke into a gallop and soon Nia was racing to overtake me calling, "you won't beat me, I am the faster rider." Her smug smile inspired a spark of competition within me.

“Ha, so you think,” I cried to her. 

It was neck and neck as we pushed the poor horses to the fastest they could travel. In that moment we were just sisters, enjoying a small moment of levity. We each overtook one another at points across through the forest, both convinced we would win.

Nia, of course, managed to overtake me and break through to a clearing, she awaited in the distance, when I caught up to her she laughed and added with mock frustration, "I wondered how long it would take you to catch up."

I raised my eyes, "I did miss you, sister." With the mood lighter, I mused, "What was that look I saw between you and Legolas? Hmm." Her cheeks actually flushed red, this only served to amuse me and lead me to press further. "It is not often you're speechless it must have been something."

She sighed heavily. "It was."

"What happened?" I ventured.

"It is nothing," she replied dismissively as if shutting the conversation down.

A wave of concern and curiosity made me wonder if I should press her further but I thought better of it and offered, "When you are ready to speak of it, I am here."

"I know,” she replied with evasive eye contact.

I pondered the possibilities before she prayed that we continue. I can only guess she saw my mind was at work. We dismounted and took the horses to the creek, allowing them to drink and rest. This would be where we would let them go as we had to cross to the mountain and they could not get us there. Watching them run free and disappear into the distance, I hoped they would find their way home. There were boats idle at the Riverside; this was unusual as they were normally manned by villagers from Lake Town. We had no time to investigate this mystery as we had pressing matters of our own. Setting off, we both took to rowing. I only gave one last lingering glance to the shore before setting my eyes toward that mountain once again; I had hoped to never return. My arms began to ache as we drew into the mists, as they slowly dissipated what lay before us was the ruins Lake-town. It seems that Thorin's actions had affected more than me. I took a sorrowful look around at the remains of the town; there was not a soul in sight, such devastation wrought upon these innocent villagers. Could everyone have perished? Bowing my head in a short hallowed prayer, "May you find the way to the hereafter, and know peace there."

Nia appeared to be praying herself, casting me a sorrowful glance as I called out in vain just hoping maybe one person lingered, that I could do something, anything other than sail through this graveyard, but we were met with eerie silence. "There is no one left here, maybe some escaped to another shore," Nia remarked almost sounding hopeful. 

Maybe she was right. I nodded with a weak smile. Dare I hope for anything I wondered? The only sound was the water lapping at the posts that defied the flames and stood still. Having to sail my way through this horrific sight lit the same rage within me that had driven me to revenge. I had to detract from the anger but seeing that some town folk had not even had the chance to move or flee to safety, to see them frozen in agony and ash boiled my blood. I gripped to the oar so tightly that splinters burned under my fingertips. I desperately tried to avert my gaze but still, I saw too much. I was glad to put that poor town behind us and not look back. 

The mountain slowly became visible and it cast a dark shadow over the land. Finding shore, I looked up at Erebor looming over all that surrounded it. It did not look like a lost kingdom to me, for me it bore more in common with the Deadlands and Mordor, and it inspired the same dread within me. I felt Nia's hand upon my shoulder, "You are not alone."

I took a deep breath hoping to steel my nerves to return. Wiping away the tears that escaped my eyes, we made our way to dreaded mountain. Each step closer made my heart sink further. The light was slowly beginning to fade, it did not fade fast enough to shield our eyes from yet more death, it had to have been a battlefield. It looked alike to a small town but like Lake Town, its streets ran red with the blood of men, elves and dwarves. There were dead orcs amongst the folk of middle earth. I looked at them and wondered how deep in a rage had I fallen to ally myself with them. They were only bent upon destruction and I had aided them in their cruel intent. Was I so different from those beasts? There was darkness within me I had not been aware of and in had overwhelmed me and I allowed it to.

“I helped these beasts,” I confessed shamefully looking down upon the corpse of an orc.

“Dwelling upon it will not help anyone. We must press on, the light is fading.”

Nia was right. She was being the voice of reason. “You are right, but it weighs heavily upon me the closer we draw to this place.”

“I can see it. So much devastation, you would have to be heartless to not be saddened by it.”

Tightness in my chest was growing, making breathing a strain. I did not want to press on. I wanted to turn and run. Forcing my feet forward was the only way I managed to continue, dragging them heavily with each step. It was but delaying the inevitable. The chaos that lay before the door to the mountain had the look of being disturbed as bodies were lined up. The dirt upon graves was fresh. Someone was here. We drew back against a large stone and listened. We needed to know whether they were friend or foe before we charged in, and how many of them there was. My hand took the hilt of my sword just so I was prepared to fight if necessary. Nia’s hand took to the quiver pulling an arrow free. We both held our breath and waited.


End file.
